Die Königin und ihr Henker
by 7Vanilla7
Summary: These bloody days have broken my heart,  My lust, my youth did them depart.  Dies Blutgericht durchbohrt mir Herz und Sinn,   Kraft und Jugend, alles ist dahin.


**Die Königin und ihr Henker**

**Anne Boleyn**

Ein kurzer Text für die wunderbare Besarta.

Alles wurde ihr gegeben, alles wurde ihr genommen.

Von den einen verehrt, von den anderen verhasst.

Zuerst von ihrem König über alles geliebt, zum Schluss von ihm zum Tode verurteilt.

Trotz allem, Anne Boleyn bereute nichts.

Ihr Leben war schön gewesen, bis auf die letzten paar Monate vielleicht.

Fehlgeburten, Anschuldigungen, Verschwörungen und Vorkommnisse, die sie ganz und gar nicht unterstützte.

Es wäre ein Junge gewesen, sagte man ihr. Mit der Betonung auf »wäre«.

Hätte der König ihr nicht einen Grund gegeben, sich aufzuregen, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Sie müsste nicht in dieser kalten, trostlosen Zelle sitzen und sich über das Leben ärgern, nein, sie könnte bei ihm sein.

Auch wenn er ihr so viel Leid zugefügt hatte, sie liebte ihn immer noch aus tiefsten Herzen.

So wie sie ihn liebte, könnte ihn diese Hure Jane Seymour niemals lieben! Bestimmt war sie nur ein bedeutungsloses Liebchen, dachte Anne.

Der Gedanken an eine andere Frau als sie selbst an der Seite von ihm machte sie wahnsinnig. Er liebte doch nur sie, so viel hatte er für sie getan.

Wegen ihr kämpfte er für seine Scheidung.

Wegen ihr widersetzte er sich dem Papst.

Wegen ihr entstand ein neuer Glauben in England.

Wegen ihr geschah so viel.

Und jetzt? Jetzt konnte sie vom Fenster aus beobachten, wie ihr Bruder zum Schafott geführt wurde!

Wegen ihr…

Man warf ihr vor, sie hätte eine fleischliche Beziehung mit ihm geführt, vollkommen absurd.

Man dichtete ihr viele Beziehungen an, und obwohl keine davon jemals stattfand, wurde sie dennoch für schuldig erklärt.

George hielt wohl gerade seine letzte Rede ab, der Henker verlor so langsam seine Geduld.

Nein, sie konnte nicht hinsehen, nicht, wenn ihr Geliebter Bruder getötet wurde. Vor allem wenn ihm der Kopf abgehakt werden würde.

Als sie die Menge jubeln hörte, wusste sie es: George war verschwunden, weg von dieser Welt, fort in eine hoffentlich bessere, wo Anne ihn wieder sehen würde.

Sie brach weinend zusammen und verlor die Beherrschung. Normalerweise zeigte sie sich stark, unabhängig und selbstbewusst, aber in diesem Moment war sie nichts weiter als eine todunglückliche Frau.

Verzweifelt versuchte sich Anne einzureden, dass dies hier nur ein Traum war, oder ein Test, um zu sehen, was sie aushält. Und dass ihr König jeden Moment kommen würde, ihr über ihr Haar streichen würde, nur um ihr zu sagen, dass alles gut ist und sie keine Angst mehr haben müsste.

Mit jeder Sekunde vermisste sie ihn.

Der Gedanke daran, warum er es getan hatte, plagte sie nun schon den ganzen Tag. Sie war immerhin seine Anne, seine Liebste, seine Königin…

Stets versicherte er ihr, wie sehr er sie begehrte und wie wunderschön sie doch war.

Auch Mark Smeaton, ein guter Freund von Anne und begnadeter Musiker, musste heute sterben, aus dem selben Grund wie George Boleyn.

Er war unschuldig. Nicht im Traum hätte Anne daran gedacht, eine Affäre mit ihm anzufangen. Sie liebte doch ihren König, nur ihn. Und er warf sie weg wie ein Stück Pergament, das man nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte. Wahrscheinlich tauscht er mich gegen diese Jane Seymour aus..., dachte sich Anne und begann wieder zu weinen.

These bloody days have broken my heart,

My lust, my youth did them depart.

For your wit alone many men would bemoan,

And since it is so, many still cry aloud.

It is a great loss that you are dead and gone,

A time you had above your poor degree,

Before whereof your friends may well bemoan,

A rotten twig upon so high a tree has slipped your hold

And you are dead and gone.

These bloody days have broken my heart,

My lust, my youth did them depart.

And blind desire of ambitious souls,

Who haste to climb seeks to revert and about the throne

The thunder rolls.

Dies Blutgericht durchbohrt mir Herz und Sinn, Kraft und Jugend, alles ist dahin. Deinem Geist und Verstand macht die Axt zu schand. Dich zu beweinen ist der Freude Gebot, ach, schmerzlicher Verlust ist mir dein Tod.

Dies Blutgericht durchbohrt mir Herz und Sinn, Kraft und Jugend, alles ist dahin. Von blindem Ehrgeiz immer fortgetrieben, nach oben und zum Licht, was anderes kennst du nicht.

Ist dir am Ende doch von allem nichts geblieben.


End file.
